The Truth
by Golden Drachma
Summary: The talk between Percy and Paul, telling everything about his dad and Camp Half Blood. I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.


**The Truth.**

'Oh, Gods…Oh Gods' I muttered 'Paul just saw how I kill some nasty monsters with Riptide, I don't really know what he saw due to the Mist, but he must have seen something really…_freak_ by the look on his face. I must tell him the truth about me, about dad, Camp Half-Blood, before the wedding. I just must find a way to tell him without freaking out.

I ran to home, I needed to talk to my mum, she must agree before I talk to Paul. When I arrived home, she opened the door and her face suddenly changed into a worried face. I hate doing this to my mum. She is so happy, worried-free and I arrive and all her worries come again, she tries to hide it out, but I can see it in her face.

'Percy! What happened?' she asked as I entered the apartment with monster slime all over my body. I sat on the couch and looked at her and started telling my story.

'I was at school and a manticore appeared and I killed it, but the bad news is…Paul saw _everything_' I let her sink that in, when she realized it; she looked at me with an even more worried face.

'If you want, I will tell him everything tonight, 'cause I don't know what he saw due to the Mist, but something really bad I think, he looked at me like I am mad' I looked at her like _can-you-believe-it?_

'Are you sure you want to tell him everything? You could wait a little longer if you want so' she suggested but I nodded, I wanted to tell him today, before he sends me to a madhouse. I just need to find a way to tell him everything. You can't say _'hey Paul! Know what? Greek Gods are still alive and to prove that, I'm a son of Poseidon, you don't believe it? Well, let's meet Riptide, it a pure celestial bronze sword which can slay pretty nasty monsters and I go every summer to Camp Half-Blood, where I trained to kill monsters and go to almost death quests!' _ Yeah, try to say that without him finally deciding to send me to a madhouse.

My mom left the room and went to continue writing her story. I spent the whole time sat at the couch looking pretty stupid working my brain really hard for the talk to Paul. When he arrive I was the first thing he saw, so with the face I had, he must said I was a freak.

'Hey Percy' he said

'Hey Paul' I answered him 'Umm…Paul?' He looked at my direction, making me notice he was listening. 'Would you mind if I talk to you?'

'No, not at all Percy' he said, he sat down on the armchair. 'What would you like to talk about?'

'Umm…about the _whole truth about me_' I answered, he looked at me with a confused face

'Well, I want you to know about my dad, where I go each summer and what did you saw today...' I continued and he nod. 'So I guess I will start with my dad…umm well do you know about Greek Gods?'

'Yeah, of course, but why have to do with this?'

'Well the thing is…my dad got lost on the sea, not dead or killed, _lost_, which it could be true since he is…Poseidon' I said, I almost laugh at Paul's face, his jaw was dropped and looked at my mom, who just appeared, like saying _should-I-believe-in-this-guy?_ My mom gave him a reassuring smile and sit between us.

'Y-your father is Poseidon?'

'Yep, he claimed me at my first camp at Camp Half-Blood'

'Camp _what?_' he asked

'Camp Half-Blood, there they go demigods like me, half-human, half-god and we trained to be prepared to kill monsters and go on to quests' I said matter of factly, like suddenly saying that is the most normal thing in the world.

'Okay? Now I want you to tell me why you were hitting a quite big cat with a bat'

I couldn't help myself, before I notice I was laughing.

'Is that what you saw?' I said when I controlled myself

'Yeah, why?'

'The Mist made me looked as like the bad guy, it's not fair, the truth is the Mist is a veil between the magic world and the mortal world, making you believe something fair enough normal' I explained. 'If the mist wasn't there you'd probably saw a manticore and me fighting it with my sword, Riptide'

'Wait! You fight a manticore on your own? And you are allowed to have a sword? Why I can't see it?' He asked

'Yeah every demigod is allow to have his own weapon and you can't see it because it's disguised as a ballpoint pen' I put Riptide as a pen over the table for him to see it.

We spent the whole evening talking about the truth and he took everything pretty well, except the fact that I was everywhere with my sword and I could slash him if he ever scare me or just take me unaware, even so I assured him celestial bronze couldn't go through mortal people.

I'm glad I have nothing to hide from Paul and didn't send me into a madhouse.


End file.
